You're My Everything
by ani-chan7
Summary: Tyler struggles to gain control of his powers, and Aaron wont leave him alone. Tyler learns some rules of the Covenant the hard way. TylerXReid, TylerXAaron onesided , some CalebXPogue.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimor: I do not own Covenant or anything related to it.

Pairings: Tyler X Reid, Tyler X Aaron, some Caleb X Pogue

Read, enjoy, review. :)

* * *

"Baby Boy, wake up…" Reid nudged the youngest brother's shoulder, in hopes of waking him from his deep sleep. Reid smirked when Tyler kept on snoozing, it gave him a chance to try something new. He sat down on the bed, laying down on his side next to Tyler, who was currently sprawled out on his back. Reid chuckled before leaning in closer and planting a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. Reid inspected Tyler, watching to see if he was going to wake up, but to Reid's pleasure, Tyler's steady breathing continued. Reid watched in fascination as Tyler's small frame moved slowly up and down as he inhaled and exhaled.

Reid looked at Tyler a little closer. Tyler always looked so peaceful when he slept, and happy too. Although, Tyler always carried an air of serenity and happiness around him when he was awake; but Reid was a little surprised to see that it seemed like Tyler was almost smiling in his sleep. He'd never seen something like that before. Reid was even more interested when Tyler's lips parted slightly and he quietly breathed out a name.

"Reid…" Tyler moaned. A look of shock crossed Reid's face. Was Tyler actually dreaming about him? Reid grinned as he leaned in closer to Tyler, growing a bit more daring. Reid captured Tyler's lips with his own, and then once again leaned back to see if Tyler would wake up.

Tyler's smile grew and he moved around slightly on the bed, but he didn't wake up. It was then that Reid decided to test the limits to see exactly how heavy of a sleeper Tyler actually was. Reid slowly moved from his current position at Tyler's side and gently hoisted a leg over Tyler's stomach, so that he was straddling Tyler's lower stomach, but being careful not to put too much weight onto the sleeping boy.

"Tyler…." Reid whispered before leaning in toward the teenager. Reid smirked before his mouth engulfed Tyler's lips, being much more bold this time than he was the last. His mouth left Tyler's lips and he trailed kisses up his jaw until he reached Tyler's ears. Reid grinned. Tyler's ears were extremely sensitive. He started to gently nibble on Tyler's ears, and his grin grew when he heard Tyler whimper from pleasure.

Reid then went down to Tyler's collar bone and started planted gentle kisses around the area and up his neck, stopping every once and a while to nibble on his sensitive skin. Reid's smile grew when he heard Tyler shudder from underneath him. Reid took one last look at the boy sleeping beneath him. He was beautiful to say the least, but Reid was pleased to say that that wasn't what attracted him to the young boy. It was Tyler's quiet yet friendly nature. Tyler and Reid had always been best friends since he could remember. While Reid did a lot of dumb things throughout his life, Tyler had always been at his side. Tyler was everything that Reid ever wanted; it just took him a while to figure it out. Reid supposed that the old saying, 'opposites attract' was true. Tyler's personality complimented Reid's, and vice versa.

But Reid was distracted from his musings as his cell phone started to ring. He quickly reached into his pocket and opened it up. He wasn't surprised to hear the voice on the other line. "Where are you man? We were supposed to meet you two at Nickey's twenty minutes ago." It was Pogue.

Reid looked at his watch. He decided that another old saying was also true. Time really did fly when you were having fun. Reid was about to reply to his friend when he heard rustling of the sheets below him.

Reid froze and looked below him to see his groggily eyed boyfriend blinking up at him curiously. Reid chuckle and answered into the phone, "We'll be there in a few minutes. Yeah, see ya."

Reid watched in amusement as Tyler attempted to stretch underneath him. "Well good morning sunshine. Good to see that you've finally decided to wake up." Reid smirked.

Tyler decided to ignore Reid's comments and opted to ask a question. "What time is it Reid?"

"It is 7:30. Who takes naps on Friday nights anyway?" Reid teased.

Tyler stifled a yawn. "I was tired…. And why are you on top of me?" Tyler asked.

Reid laughed. "Just trying out an experiment is all."

"An experiment?" Tyler asked, one eye brow raised.

"Yeah, and let me tell you Baby Boy, you said some interesting things in your sleep."

"I-I did?" Tyler blushed and turned his face to the side, away from Reid.

Reid gently took Tyler's chin in his hands and turned it towards him, so he could look in Tyler's eyes. He leaned in close before whispering huskily into Tyler's ear, "It's okay Ty, I didn't mind."

If possible, Tyler turned even redder at that last comment. That was something that Reid just loved about Tyler, he could always make him blush.

"I take it you were having some good dreams, weren't you Baby Boy?" Reid asked nonchalantly as he stood up and got off of Tyler.

"Y-yeah, what did I say?" Tyler asked as he sat up, resting his head against the head board.

"Not a lot actually. You said my name though." Reid smirked. "I don't blame you though, If I was you I'd be saying my name in my sleep too."

Tyler rolled his eyes and threw a pillow and Reid, effectively hitting him on the head. "Oh yeah, get ready Tyler, Pogue and Caleb want to go out somewhere tonight."

"Where?" Did Tyler even need to ask?

"Nicky's, and we were supposed to be there twenty minutes ago."

"If we were supposed to be there twenty minutes ago then why did you let me keep sleeping?"

"They can wait, and besides, I was having too much fun." Reid's smirk grew and he turned to face Tyler. "You should take naps more often Baby Boy."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Tyler said as he lifted his shirt above his head and dug through his closet for a new one, giving Reid a fine view.

Tyler quickly found a shirt and slipped it on, and opened the door. "Come on Reid, I'll drive."

"I have a better idea." Reid said as he pulled Tyler back into the room and shut the door. Reid grabbed Tyler's arm and pulled him toward the bed and gently pushed him on to it.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked, amused, as Reid once again crawled on top of them.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Besides, they can wait twenty more minutes. Now, let's get back to that experiment of mine."

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Pogue grumbled, looking around the bar.

"I don't know, but they're an hour late." Caleb frowned as he looked at his watch. It wasn't like Tyler to be late, although he couldn't say that it wasn't outside Reid's nature to be late, or even completely miss events.

"I'm going to call them one more time and tell them to get their asses over here." Pogue said as he took out his phone and started dialing.

"No need, look." Caleb said as he gestured to the two boys who had just entered the bar.

"Well, it's about damn time! What were you two even doing that made you a whole hour late? And what the hell happened to your neck Tyler?" Pogue asked, as he took in the giant red patch on Tyler's neck that his turtle neck failed to cover. Caleb started laughing, and after a moment Pogue did too.

"Is it really that bad?" Tyler said as an unconscious hand reached up to cover the sore spot on his neck.

"Yes, yes it is!" Pogue said in between laughs.

Reid scowled at them. "Don't listen to them Tyler, it's not even that noticeable." At that last comment Caleb and Pogue started to laugh even louder. Reid continued, "Besides, I don't know why you care if people see it. I'm not embarrassed by it."

Tyler turned to glare at Reid. "You're not the one with a million hickeys on your neck!"

"Wait, there's more!" Caleb howled with laughter.

Tyler shh'd him. "Keep it down! Yes, there's more!" Tyler whispered. "How do you guys conceal them so well?" Tyler groaned as he looked from Caleb to Pogue.

Pogue sat down next to Caleb and Caleb wrapped his arms around him. "Easy, we use a little self control and keep it to areas that aren't so blatantly obvious." Pogue said.

"How many do you actually have. Pull down your turtle neck, I wanna see." Caleb demanded.

Tyler looked away as he pulled his collar down, revealing red marks that went up and down most of his neck, and even a few still visible teeth marks.

"Wow Reid, you need to work on your self-control." Pogue whistled at all the marks on Tyler's neck.

Reid stood there with his hands crossed over his chest, looking grumpy. "I don't see what the big deal is! I'm his boyfriend, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but not everybody knows that. Most people didn't even know that Tyler was up for dating anybody, especially not with you Reid. I can guarantee that when Tyler goes to school Monday with all those hickeys he's going to get a few odd looks." Caleb explained.

Reid pulled Tyler closer, into a protective hug. He supposed that Caleb's explanation did make sense to him; nobody really knew that they were dating, especially since they had only been dating a week so far. "I'm sorry Tyler; if it helps I'll buy you another turtle neck?"

Tyler gave Reid a long hard look before an easy smile made its way to his face. He could never stay mad at Reid. "Okay, and who knows, maybe they'll clear up before Monday morning?"

Pogue snorted, "Not likely!"

"I could always-" Reid started, but was interrupted by Caleb.

"Don't even think about it Reid! Using should be reserved for emergencies only!" Caleb explained sternly.

"Oh well, we're here, so let's just enjoy tonight." Tyler quickly added. The last thing he wanted was for an argument between Caleb and Reid to break out.

It wasn't long before their problem was forgotten and they were all sitting around the table sipping at their drinks as they talked animatedly about one thing or another.

"I'm out of soda, be right back." Tyler said as he stood up from the table and looked at Reid.

He thought for a second that Reid didn't hear him, as Reid was engrossed in a heated discussion with Pogue about what was actually the best horror movie ever made. But Reid paused in his sentence and turned to nod at Tyler before returning to his discussion.

Tyler walked toward the Bar keeper, but bumped into somebody along the way. "I'm sorry, my bad." Tyler apologized, but instantly regretted it as the teenager turned around to face him.

"That's right your bad!" An amused Aaron said as he gave Tyler a light push.

Tyler frowned, of all the people to run into it had to be Aaron. Tyler sighed and ran a hand through his hair, not really in the mood to deal with Aaron at the time being. Then again, when did he ever feel like dealing with Aaron?

"Whoa, what's that on your neck Simms?" Aaron asked as he took another step forward, and before Tyler could react he pulled down the neck of Tyler's shirt to reveal all of the other marks. "Holy shit Simms!" Aaron chuckled as Tyler quickly took a step back and fixed his shirt.

"Where'd all of those come from anyway?" Aaron asked, now grinning his shit eating grin.

"Like I'd tell you…" Tyler mumbled as he turned to leave, but, unfortunately, Aaron grabbed his arm.

"Come on, you can tell me! Me and the guys won't tell anybody!" Aaron laughed as he raised his right hand in the air. "And besides, we're just looking out for our little Baby Boy, aren't we fellas?"

Tyler rolled his eyes and made another attempt to leave, but Aaron still had a strong hold on his arm. "Just tell me who's fucking you." Aaron whispered into his ear.

"Get off me!" Tyler said as he tried to pry Aaron's hand from off of him.

"I bet I know." Aaron mumbled as he looked past Tyler to the boys who were storming over in their direction. "I'll talk to you later." Tyler whispered before letting go of Tyler's arm and pushing him towards the boys walking towards them.

Tyler lost his balance, but Reid grabbed him and pulled him up straight with ease, holding him close to his chest.

"Do we have a problem over here?" Pogue started.

"No, just trying to have a friendly conversation with our little friend here." Aaron smiled lazily and put his hands in his pocket.

"It didn't look like you were having a friendly conversation, Aaron. It actually looked like Tyler didn't want to talk you." Caleb growled. Caleb normally was not one to start fights, but he'd be damned if he'd let anybody mess with their Baby Boy and get away with it.

"Well I'm sorry if it didn't look like a nice conversation, but I was really just trying to figure out were Tyler got all those whore bruises from." Aaron chuckled.

Reid stepped forward and pulled Tyler behind him, standing protectively in front of him. "What the hell does it matter to you, Abbot?"

Aaron started howling from laughter as things started to click together in his head. "I should have known! I always knew that you two were queer! I mean, you're always together!"

"Shut the fuck up!!" Reid yelled. "Next time I see you even look at Tyler I swear to God, I'll rip your head off!"

"Oh, now I'm afraid! Whatever Garwin, me and Tyler were just talking. I actually thoroughly enjoy talking with Tyler. It's fun messing with him. Isn't that right Tyler? It's all in good fun."

Reid growled and grabbed Tyler from behind him, possessively pulling him closer to himself. "Don't fucking talk to him." Reid threatened.

"I don't know what you're getting so worked up about! We were just having some fun, I barely even touched him!"

Those words only helped Reid boil over, his last strand of calm completely snapped. "I said don't fucking talk to him!!" Reid yelled loudly as he lost control. Reid lunged at Aaron, successfully bringing him to the floor.

"Reid!!" Tyler cried as he ran forward. Reid and Aaron were going at it, rolling around on the floor and throwing punches back and forth. Tyler stooped down to their level and tried to separate the two of them, but as Aaron pulled his arm back to throw another punch at Reid, his elbow quickly and forcefully slammed into Tyler's head.

Tyler stumbled backward and reached a hand to his forehead as the pain and dizziness hit him. Tyler looked down at Aaron and Reid, still fighting on the floor, and blinked, trying to stop seeing double.

Finally Pogue and Caleb decided to intervene. "Alright, that's enough Reid!" Caleb announced as he tried to pull Reid off of Aaron.

"Get off of him, Aaron!" Pogue yelled as he tried to rip Aaron and Reid apart. Neither of their attempts worked, the two fighting boys just shoved the two other boys off of them and kept at it.

Tyler's head started to pound, he could feel his blood pound throughout his whole body. "Stop it…" He mumbled, his fist clenched so tightly that his fingers were turning white.

"I said fucking stop!!" Tyler yelled, and quickly afterwards the room started to shake. People around the bar gasped as the lights flickered off and glasses and various bottles shattered. Reid and Aaron quickly jumped off each other and stood up. Aaron furiously looked around the room, searching for what was causing the disaster. Reid, however, looked over at Tyler, only to see familiar pitch black eyes.

Almost as quickly as it started, the catastrophe ended. The lights flickered back to life, the building calmed, and all that was left was confused looking people and shattered glass aligning the floor.

"Tyler, you alright?" Reid asked as he gently shook Tyler's shoulders. Tyler's eyes changed from the deep black to the beautiful blue that Reid loved.

Tyler looked up at Reid and nodded weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?"

"Uhh, I'm not exactly sure, but we should probably leave…. Now." Reid answered as he grabbed Tyler's hand and guided him over toward the door. He looked over his shoulder to see Caleb and Pogue following close behind them.

* * *

So that was my first chapter. Please review. :) I have the next chapter written, and if people actually like the story I'll post the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant, or any of the charactors.

Pairings: Tyler X Reid, Tyler X Aaron, some Pogue X Caleb.

Summary: Aaron discovers more about the Covenant's powers. Tyler finds out the hard way about the rules of the Covenant.

Okay, so I decided to give each charactor a special ability, after reading Twilight. If you haven't read that book, then you should go read it. (I also sadly do not own Twilight.) Just a heads up of things to come. And for those of you following this story, I'm sorry for not updating, but my internet works off and on, and wouldn't work long enough for me to upload this fic. I had it written and everything too! Anywho, Thanks for reading, and reviewing if you did, I really do appreciate it!! Enjoy!

* * *

"What happened back there Tyler?" Pogue tried gently.

Tyler exhaled softly as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I-I don't know! I was just really nervous and then the room started to spin and I-I just don't know what happened…" Tyler paused and took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry guys, I don't even remember using, I just opened my eyes and Nickey's was trashed."

"Don't worry about it Tyler." Caleb draped his arm over Tylers shoulder. "I don't know what happened, but it might be because you're ascending soon."

"But that didn't happen to me or Pogue when we were about to ascend, or even you Caleb." Reid added.

"Ascending is different for each member of the Covenant. It's a time when every member gains more power, but in the process slightly differentiates themselves from the other members by gaining an ability that is unique to them only." Caleb explained.

"Like my ability to heal wounds and speed up the healing process." Pogue added thoughtfully. "Or Calebs ability to see into the future." Pogue smiled and Caleb nodded.

Their abilities really did suit them nicely. Caleb was the leader, always looking out for the others and trying to keep them from danger. He had always told Reid countless times to stop using so carelessly. Caleb hadn't started seeing little clips of misfortunes or danger until a month after he ascended, but they would come in various forms. Sometimes Calebs would have dreams, and sometimes he would have visions, like a movie playing itself in his mind. There were many times when his gift came in handy to keep his brothers, specifically Reid, out of trouble. Whether it be simply warning the brothers to stay away from a party that the cops would soon bust, or stay off the street because an accident would soon occur.

Pogue started noticing his gift about two weeks before his eighteenth birthday party. He had accidently cut himself while shaving in the morning, and one moment it was dripping blood, and after Pogue had brushed his fingers across it, it was gone completely. He had tested out his little ability a few more times with various injuries that his brothers somehow sustained. Usually nothing too serious, a cut up knee from when Tyler tripped down the stairs, a black eye from when Reid got in a fight, and Calebs sore back from swimming too much. All in all, Pogue was very pleased with his abilities. Although Caleb had warned him that just because he could instantly healed himself didn't mean he could be careless. Caleb was talking about Pogues bike, since he had gotten in the habit of riding without a helmet ever since he discovered his gift.

"This is totally not fair." Reid crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. He had still not received his gift, and he had ascended well over a month ago. Reid plopped himself down on his bed. "Tyler is NOT allowed to get any weird ass special ability before I do!"

"You know Reid; some members of the covenant don't ever get special abilities, like my dad." Pogue pointed out as he sat down next to Reid.

"I'd better get some cool ability! It would totally suck balls if I didn't! Seriously guys!" Reid complained. Every day he had hoped that maybe his special ability would take effect, but everyday he had been disappointed.

"But what do you guys think Baby Boys ability could be?" Caleb pondered. "Using without meaning too? That hardly seems a positive ability…"

"Yeah, that could definitely cause trouble." Pogue said.

"Well what do you remember Tyler?" Caleb asked as he and Tyler sat down on Tylers bed, now facing Pogue and Reid.

"I remember being really nervous around Aaron," Tyler started, but was interrupted by a low growling noise escaping from Reids throat. "And then I was really on edge and confused when Reid and Aaron started to fight…. Then I remember getting just really mad all of a sudden. It was really weird. Then I guess I used without even meaning too. When I opened my eyes I felt normal again."

"That's… Strange." Pogue said.

"Hmmm…That's not exactly enough to go by to know exactly what your ability will be, but I'm guessing that it might have something to do with feelings and emotions. We'll have to wait to see exactly how your ability takes root though."

"This is fucking ridiculous! He's Baby Boy! He's the youngest, he's not supposed to get a gift before me! Hell, he's not even supposed to get a gift if I don't get one, it's basic principle!" Reid protested.

"I'm going to tell you one last time Reid." Caleb began, index finger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm his reeling head. He could definitely feel a headache coming on. "We are each given gifts that can be used to aid our brothers in the covenant. If there is no need to aid your brothers that your mind subconsciously projects, then you don't receive any special ability. It's simple."

"Yeah, you're just too thick headed to pick up on any needs that we might have, therefore, no gift for you!" Pogue teased.

Reid smirked evilly and got up to sit next to Tyler. "That's not true, I fulfill a lot of needs, don't I Baby Boy."

Tyler blushed. "Alright, that's our mark to leave." Pogue said as he got up from the bed he was sitting on and headed for the door, Caleb followed after him.

"Just don't stress out too much about tonight, okay Tyler? Nobody saw you, and I'm betting it will just be written off as a natural disaster or something." Caleb said before he disappeared behind the door and down the hallway.

* * *

"So did you hear about what happened at Nickey's last night?"

"No, what happened, I missed it!"

"There was an earthquake or something! It was so weird!"

"No way! That's crazy!"

Tyler listened in to the two girl's conversation. He breathed a sigh of relief. There was no questioning going on, people were just writing it of to a natural freak occurrence, just like Caleb said they would.

Tyler picked up his pace, he was always late to History, and he nearly had to run to make it on time. He was running up the steps to the building when he felt somebody grab at his collar from behind, pulling him backwards and to a halt.

"Whoa there Tyty, slow down." Tyler groaned. What did he do to deserve this? Why did the world feel the need to punish him by making him interact with Aaron two days in a row?!"

"I'm late for class!" Tyler snapped as he shook Aarons hand from off of him.

"Class can wait a few more minutes; we never did get to finish our talk." Tyler shuddered, which only made Aaron smirk. "Although, I'd much more rather talk about what happened after our talk."

Tyler tensed. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"You've probably heard this already, but people are saying that it was a freak accident. They're blaming it on a small earthquake."

"Yeah, so?"

"So that's bullshit."

"Why do you say that?" Tyler was now starting to get a little nervous.

"Because I've been in earthquakes before, and let me tell you, that was not an earthquake." Aaron closed his eyes and smiled. "It was weird, it was like the whole room was filled with this insane energy, and the room just couldn't handle it. I've never felt that before, but it was amazing." Aaron opened his eyes again and stared at Tyler.

"Why are you telling me this Aaron?" Tyler asked.

"Because, Baby Boy," Aaron smirked as he took a step forward towards Tyler. "Once everything was over I happened to see you. Well, your eyes to be specific. I've seen dark colored eyes, but I've never seen eyes quite that black"

Aaron stepped forward a few more times. For every step that Aaron took, Tyler retreated a few steps, until Aaron had Tyler efficiently backed up against the wall. "I don't know what you are, but I know that you had something to do with last night." Aaron whispered into Tylers ear.

Tyler stiffened. "N-no, I didn't!" Tyler nervously protested.

"Yes you did." Aaron chuckled quietly. "It's okay though, I won't tell anybody." Aaron tounge wipped out at Tyler's ear.

Tyler shivered. "S-stop it Aaron!" Tyler quietly demanded, trying to sound as courageous as he could, although his stuttering gave him away.

"Why should I?" Aaron whispered huskily. Tyler gasped as he felt Aaron nibble gently on his ear. "I bet you let Reid do this to you all the time, don't you?"

"I'm warning you Aaron, leave me alone!" Tyler threatened nervously.

Aaron chuckled. "Or what?" Aaron asked curiously. "You'll do what you did last night?" Aaron stopped nibbling on Tyler's ear and moved down his neck to his collar bone. "Go ahead. I'm actually excited for another show."

It wasn't until Aarons hand slowly made it's way down Tyler's chest and across his hips and found their way to his pants that Tyler really got nervous. Tyler's eyes widened as he felt Aarons hands attempt to open his zipper. Panic filled him and he shoved Aaron off of him.

"Get off of me Aaron!"

Aaron quickly shook his head and slammed Tyler up against the wall. Aaron grabbed both of Tyler's small wrists within his own and pushed his hip into Tyler's stomach, determined to keep the smaller boy in place.

"Make me." Tyler started to squirm when he felt Aaron's hungry eyes look him over.

"I said get off of me!" Tyler yelled, thrashing his body around, trying to get out of the larger boy's grasps. "Help me! Somebody help!" Tyler yelled loudly, pleading for anybody to hear his cries for help and come to his aid.

But Tyler's cries for help were silenced by Aaron's lips forcing themselves upon his own. Tyler closed his eyes as Aaron's tounge found it's way into his mouth.

When Tyler opened his eyes Aaron was soaring through the air ten feet away. Aaron landed on the cement in a heap. "I said to fucking get off of me." Tyler growled as his eyes returned to their normal color.

Tyler blinked as realization of what he had just done set in. '_shit!'_ He thought. "Aaron, are you alright?!" Tyler asked as he ran toward Aaron, who was crumpled up on the sidewalk.

Aaron stood up on wobbly feet and looked up at Tyler. Tyler nearly shrieked at the expression Aaron was giving him, looking at him like he had just won the lottery. "Do that again." Aaron smiled wickedly.

"I-I don't-"

"You can cut the bull shit Tyler. We both know that you're something else. Now show me what else you can do." Aaron's smile grew into something that truly terrified Tyler. At that moment Tyler knew that he had to get out of there. Tyler turned quickly on his heels, but Aaron wouldn't have any of that.

"Don't go Tyler." Aaron whispered into his ear as he wrapped his arms around Tyler's chest. "You and I can have so much fun, if you just stay here with me for a bit longer."

"I want to go. Now." Tyler whispered, feeling hot tears spring to his eyes and threaten to fall. What had he just done? He had broken one of the most important laws of the covenant. He had let an outsider find out about the secret.

"You can go, after you show me some more of those neat little abilities that you've been hiding."

Tyler shook his head furiously.

"No? You sure you don't want to show me? Alright, there's other ways to have fun too." Tyler could feel Aaron's hot breath against his cheek, and Aaron's warm hands rubbing against his stomach.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Both boy's heads quickly turned in the direction of the boy sprinting towards them.

Aaron tightened his hold around Tyler. "This doesn't concern you Danvers." Aaron spat.

"The hell it doesn't! Let Tyler go you bastard!" Caleb yelled as he stopped right in front of the pair.

"What if I don't want to? What are you going to do to me? Send me flying across the street, like Tyler here did?" Aaron chuckled.

Caleb's face was drained of all color. "What?"

"You heard me. I know what Tyler is, or at least what he can do. I wonder, are you anything like your friend over here?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Caleb said, keeping his expression completely stoic.

Aaron let go of Tyler and released a cold, heartless chuckle. "Really now? Because I think that you do." Aaron took a few long strides toward Caleb and grabbed him by his collar, and slightly lifting him up. "I still don't know exactly what you are, but I know what you're not, and you are definitely not human."

"I don't really give a fuck what you think, Aaron." Caleb spat as he shot a punch at Aarons face, effectively causing Aaron to let go of Caleb's collar and stumble backwards.

Caleb looked over at Tyler, who looked like he was scared shitless. "We're going Tyler. Now." Tyler nodded shakily and took one last look at Aaron.

Aaron was on the ground cupping his bloody nose in his hands. Aaron and Tyler made eye contact, and Aaron smiled at him cruelly. "Go ahead Tyler, follow your master. And don't worry, we'll finish our talk later. I'll make sure of it."

Tyler and Caleb turned to walk away, but not before Aaron called out after them, "Just remembers Tyler, your friends won't always be there to protect you!"

Tyler gulped and walked faster, taking long strides to keep up with Caleb. That little 'talk' with Aaron had seriously spooked him. After walking a block or two Tyler worked up the courage to speak. "Where are we going?"

"Back to the dorms." Calebs voice was cold and expressionless.

'_I am in such deep shit…' _Tyler thought to himself.

* * *

And the plot thickens! Next chapter will deffinately be more of Tyler and Aaron, I don't know why, but I love stories that center around Tyler, and they're even better when he's distressed. I'm sadistic, I know. Next chapter there might be some protective Reid and Tyler fluff, we'll see!! I haven't even written the next chapter, so I'll have to wait for some inspiration to strike! Thanks for reading, reviewings good too!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or any of it's charactors.

Uhhhh, I havn't updated in forever, and I wasn't really planning on it untill I saw the reviews, so they pretty much motivated me to keep going and finish this one, thanks guys!

I'm just going to say that this chapter sucked to write, therefore it might suck... Haha. But it get's some details out of the way for the next one, which will be much better! :) Sorry to Aaron fans, but from this point on he get's even creepier (if possible) and more stalker-ish.

To those who reviewed... You guys are sweet! Sorry for the delay, and the lameness of this chapter (I don't know, it just feels really choppy to me... And kind of boring :( ) Keep it up you guys, you are my inspiration! lol!

* * *

"Caleb, are you okay...?" Tyler ventured as he gently shut the door to his dorm. He stood awkwardly next to it, mainly because he was too afraid to go sit next to Caleb on the bed.

Caleb slowly shook his head, eyes narrowing. "No, Tyler, I'm not."

Tyler bit his lip. He knew it. He messed things up big time. "I know that this probably won't make you less upset with me, but I'm really sorry Caleb. I didn't mean to use again, I promise, it's just-"

Caleb's hands flew up in the air, "Hold up Tyler, don't get me wrong. I'm pissed, but there's no way that I'm mad at you."

Tyler let out a sigh of relief before looking at Caleb with a confused expression. "You're not? Wait, why aren't you?"

Caleb quickly stood up off the bed and grabbed Tyler's shoulders. "Tyler, why would I be? This wasn't your fault. At all. I should've.... I should've done something sooner."

"Caleb, you did do something. You saved me. If you hadn't had come when you did I don't know what would've happened."

Caleb's eyes hardened and his hand ran shakily through his hair. "That's the thing Tyler, I came, but I could've come earlier. I've been having this same vision for the last week or so. I see flashes of you, and Aaron grabbing you. I was going to tell you, but then there was last night. I thought that the vision was a warning about that, but I guess I was wrong... I am so sorry Tyler- I really fucked up didn't I?" Caleb gave Tyler a sad smile.

Tyler's eyes widened. "What!? No, no, no!! Caleb, don't you blame yourself for this!? Seriously! Just because you get random premonitions doesn't mean that it's your fault from stopping every bad thing that ever happens to us!"

"But because I didn't follow my premonition you got hurt!" Caleb yelled.

"Caleb, I'm fine, really. He barely even touched me."

"It didn't look like that from where I was standing." Caleb growled furiously. "Did he do anything else to you before I got there?"

Tyler violently shook his head. "No, he just told me about what he saw last night."

"Shiiiiit! He figured out last night didn't he?" Caleb groaned.

Tyler winced. "Sorry Caleb."

"Stop apologizing." Caleb said firmly. "It wasn't- and still isn't- your fault."

"But they're MY powers. It should be my job to control them. This never happened to anybody else when they ascended."

"Please don't make me say this again Tyler, I've had to tell Reid this every day. Different brothers ascend differently. Losing control of your powers for a little while is just a part of your ascending. It'll get better soon." Caleb smiled warmly

"Okay." Tyler smiled weakly. "But what do we do now, you know, about Aaron knowing about me?"

"That could be problematic. What exactly happened?"

"Well, he was getting a little.... Grabby." Tyler stopped to see Caleb's fists clench. "And I was feeling really overwhelmed. One minute he was there- and then he was flying through the air and landing on the sidewalk."

"Serves him right." Caleb chuckled. "It's about time that somebody gave him a face full of concrete."

"Yeah, I just wish that it had gone a little differently. He knows Caleb, what do we do about that?"

Caleb stayed quiet for a second. "I'm not really sure.... I guess we just have to wait and see what he plans on doing, see what he thinks he can get out of this."

"I mean, what would he gain if he told the whole school about you? 10 seconds of fame? I don't think that that'd be worth it for Aaron. He's probably trying to get something for himself out of this." Caleb looked at Tyler. "I don't mean to scare you, but you do know that he.... Likes you, right?"

Tyler gulped and shook his head. "No, he doesn't. I know he doesn't. I know him, and he's just acts like this to piss you guys off. Like at Nickey's last night."

Caleb raised an eyebrow. "You really think that that's it? Damn Tyler, you are oblivious. Don't you see the way that he looks at you? And I'm not talking about the last two days, I'm talking about the past month Dude."

"I've never really noticed I guess..." Tyler blushed.

"You haven't, but Reid sure has!" Caleb laughed. "That's why he's been PMS'sing this whole month. First you didn't notice his advances, and then you didn't notice Aaron's. Jeeze Tyler, do you live with your eyes shut and ears plugged?"

Both Tyler and Caleb laughed.

"What are you guys doing here, shouldn't you both be at classes?" Pogue said as he entered the room and shut the door behind him.

Caleb looked at Tyler and then and Pogue. "Aaron was giving Tyler a little.... Trouble."

"Again?" Pogue asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and now he knows something's up." Caleb explained solemnly.

"Pogue sat down on Reid's bed and looked at the two boys. "So what's our plan boys? Want me to show Aaron a lesson or two?"

Tyler smirked. His brothers always knew how to make him feel better. Now he just had to wait and prepare himself for Reid's reaction to what happened to Tyler. Tyler grimaced, it would be nearly impossible to keep Reid form tearing the school apart and finding Aaron to give him an ass whooping. Despite this thought Tyler smile grew. _'It'll all be okay_.' He told himself. _'As long as I have my brothers this whole thing will all work out_.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaron sat slumped in his desk, watching the clock and counting the minutes till his last class of the day ended. Sadly, it wasn't helping to ease his boredom.

Aaron felt his eye's become heavy and his head roll forward as the monotone voice of his science teacher started to put him to sleep. He opened his eyes when he heard the light 'clank' of his pencil falling onto the stone tiling below him. He slumped down further in his seat and reached out his hand toward the utensil, but he didn't have to reach very far. He felt a millisecond shiver of sheer energy pass through him before the pencil and was lying on the ground just a moment ago seemed to fling itself into his grip.

'What the...' Aaron thought as he looked at the pencil that was currently residing in his hand. With wide eyes he dropped the pencil to the ground once more and in the same manner he slumped in his seat and slightly reached out his hand toward the pencil before it once again flew into his grasps.

If Aaron could've have seen himself he would have seen his eyes flashing black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That asshole! He had better run, because when I find him I'm gonna shove those grabby little hands of his so far up his ass that not even using will get 'em outta there!" Reid huffed as he stood up and abruptly headed toward the door, determined to teach Aaron a lesson after hearing about what happened to Tyler today.

"Reid- wait!" Tyler called as he grabbed Reid's wrist and shut the door. "We have to think before we do anything else, okay? We just all have to lay low, you know, avoid him for a while."

Reid rolled his eyes and growled. "You really think that avoiding him is going to fix this?"

Tyler shrugged. "What else can we do Reid?" Pogue asked.

"I don't know, but anything other than this. I mean, we're just sitting around to see what he's going to do next? Seriously, isn't there anything else that we could do?"

"It's not like we haven't thought through all of our other options, Reid. We've been thinking about this for a while, and I think that this might be the best move for now." Caleb said.

"What if he comes after Tyler again? What if he tries to make him use?" Reid's fist clenched and he swung on his heels back towards the door. "That's it, I'm gonna go find him. I can't just sit around and wait for him to come after Tyler like this."

"Reid, please!" Tyler pleaded, but Reid just ignored his call and swung the door open. "Stop it Reid!" Tyler reached out his hand towards the door, waiting till it shut itself before Reid could leave and do any rash. But the door didn't move.

"What the...?" Tyler mumbled as he looked at his hands.

Pogue and Caleb walked towards Tyler. "Tyler, what happened?" Caleb asked as he worriedly inspected Tyler.

Reid heard Caleb's question from the hallway and quickly made his way back to the room and joined Caleb and Pogue next to Tyler.

"I don't know... I meant to use on that door and stop Reid from leaving, but nothing happened. It felt... Weird." Tyler explained while looking at his hands and looked up to see three worried faces.

"Hold on a second Tyler, try something else..." Pogue quickly glanced around the room looking for an object that would be easy to use on. "Try turning the TV on." Pogue suggested.

Tyler nodded before concentrating for a moment and then frowning deeply. "It didn't work... I don't know why, but I couldn't do it."

"What the Hell is going on here Caleb? You can't tell me that this is normal for members of the Covenant who are about to ascend!" Reid yelled.

"Calm down Reid!" Caleb yelled back at Reid before turning to Tyler once more. "Tyler, can you remember the last time that you used? Did it feel weird then?"

Tyler shook his head. "It was today, with Aaron. It felt completely normal, why?"

Caleb sighed. "I'm going to be honest, I've never heard of anything like this before. A member of the Covenant unable to use... That's just weird, even if he is about to ascend."

Do you think that this really does have to do with Tyler's ascension?" Pogue asked Caleb.

"It's definitely possible." Caleb bit his lip. "Alright, Tyler, things have changed. You are to stay home from classes tomorrow. It'll be best if you and Aaron don't even see each other."

Tyler nodded. "And what about his powers Caleb, what are you going to do about them?" Reid yelled at Caleb.

"I don't know Reid! What the Hell do you want me to say!?" Caleb pulled a shaking hand through his hair.

"We'll just go to class tomorrow as planned. Maybe Aaron will have something to say to us about today. Meanwhile Tyler will stay home and see if his powers come back. Maybe it really is just his ascension."

* * *

So that's chapter three, took forever, but I should have chapter four much sooner, because I think that that one will be more fun to write! As always, review, because if finishing this story was like running a race, then reviews would be my gatorade....


End file.
